Mickey Shank
Mickey Shank is a main protagonist of the Inconcievibles. He is a powerful upper who works as an assassin. Aliases In accordance with his career and quasi-violent personality, Shank uses multiple aliases, which themselves have nicknames or aliases. Steve "Mongol" McMichaels: Shank's most common American alias. Abdul Mohamed "ShankMasterFlex" Mosqeet: An Egyptian taxi driver. "Hellish" J. Quince Cash: 'A pederast from Ellajay. Appearance Shank wears collared shirts, usually accompanied with some kind of coat or jacket. His personal favorite for taking on missions is the Trenchcoat of Nemea, which he describes as "pimpin'." He is often seen smoking a pipe, but has been known to smoke cigars on occasion. Personality Shank is a true man's man, with high taste in music and vice, though he enjoys lowbrow humor. Because of his powers, Shank enjoys melee combat, and occasionally gets sidetracked to "spar" with a friend or foe. However, he does not usually engage in excessive violence, and when fighting seriously, moves to cripple or kill outright. He seldom drinks American, preferring imported whiskeys and beers. Sometimes, though, he just wants to get ''dronk. Equipment Shank boasts an extensive collection of rare weaponry to supplement his abilities in combat. '''Trenchcoat of Nemea: A fur-collared trenchcoat fashioned from the impenetrable skin of the fabled Lion of Nemea. Master tailor R.J. "Muthafuckin" Hayes was able to sew the coat using needles made from the lion's claws. The skin of the paws were fashioned into clawed gloves, but Shank seldom wears them as he feels they limit his combat options. The trenchcoat itself serves as an exceedingly durable armor, able to shrug off any physical attack. However, as it is made of organic material, it is still somewhat vulnerable to fire. Asymptotic Razor: '''This ordinary-looking straight razor was built using hyperbolic geometry. It has a range of the wielder's desire, regardless of what is in its way, as its edge doesn't technically exist. Powers & Abilities Even without his powers, Shank is an excellent fighter, which he attributes to good genetic stock. '''Expert Marksman: Shank can throw or shoot almost anything with perfect accuracy. He carries numerous knives for this purpose. Enhanced Smell: Shank can identify any of his friends by smell, even though his vision is perfect. Expert Knife Fighter: Shank is able to fight very efficiently with knives. He tends to favor a kukri for this purpose, though he can fight with any bladed weapon. Keen Intellect: Shank is a master of numerous languages, and is an expert in most subjects related to weaponry. He has yet to be captured by hostiles. Upper powers Shank has a particularly unique power that stems from his skin. He sweats a unique chemical that can absorb extremely high levels of impact, and forms a pseudometallic armor, which grants him numerous abilities. Enhanced Strength: Shank is able to lift several tons over his head with little effort. Enhanced Durability: Shank is able to withstand all but the most intense gunfire unassisted. While wearing the Trenchcoat of Nemea, he is completely bulletproof. Armor Regeneration: Because the armor originates from Shank's sweat, it can quickly repair itself when damaged or pierced. Explodey: Because the chemical in his sweat releases a great amount of energy in reaction to "direct psychic pressure," Shank is essentially a human grenade. He is able to explode parts of his body as well, and can use his fingers as guns. Shank's explosive ability, while powerful and versatile, is also subject to numerous weaknesses. Since it is activated by psychic stimulation, a sufficiently powerful telepath would be able to completely usurp control over this ability. The explosions themselves affect any clothing Shank is wearing, and can be blocked by sufficiently durable clothing. Additionally, this is the only part of his ability that is nullified by the presence of a Clausman. Category:Uppers